


Kalilah

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: The third battle of sol is ugly. What would you do to protect what’s close to what remains of your heart.





	Kalilah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Practice War: 3rd battle of Sol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523265) by Snowfire. 

I see fire in the sky  
When I close my eyes  
And I know I  
Would lay down my life  
To save it

Mortal is as mortal does  
It lives and laughs  
It dies and loves  
And everything between it does  
It does

Pain in my breast  
With every breath  
You’ve left it behind  
But I face death  
With open eyes  
This day would come  
I felt it

For what’s left of love  
In a heart half cracked  
And shattered  
Somewhere in the past  
I lay down my life  
To save it

-Our World-

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who reads Practice war sees this they will see it is dated Before the inspiring event occurred.  
This is because that is when I wrote it.  
(I had spoilers on a possible event for around 20 days pervious because I am an idea sounding post on the quest rather than a participant and have always been.)


End file.
